


Ten Seconds

by EmmaVentury



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 4x01 reaction, Beauty and the Beast, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaVentury/pseuds/EmmaVentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes ten seconds. Ten seconds for Belle to remember that sweet rainy day and how she loved him at the time. Now in a beautiful gown, she's about to have her first dance with her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble about Rumbelle in OUAT 4x01. I own nothing.
> 
> I'm french and this is unbetaed so I apologize if there are mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy !

It only takes ten seconds for her to remember. 

It was a rainy day. One of those where you want to curl up into your bed and stay in a cocoon of warmth. But Belle - who never had been like everyone else - wanted to go outside and enjoyed the water dropping on her skin. Or maybe it was just because of the twenty-eight years of isolation.

Today, though, she was not planning on spending the day at home or outside. She had a date. 

It had taken him three dates on Granny's - and Belle had discovered a wonderful thing called _Doggy bag_ \- before he found the courage to ask her out again but this time, he would do the cooking.

It had been a tricky question because of what happened a few weeks ago. They were not really back together and he didn't want to upset her or go to fast. It felt like her going back in his house was maybe a little too much too soon. Belle didn't think so. He was so sweet and careful that it was hard to stick with her decision. Hard to remember why she couldn't pass every day with that handsome man.

The meal had been perfect. The food was delicious - she didn't know he could cook that well. He was funny as usual and Belle had a wonderful time. It was nothing compared to the flutter of his heart when he proposed she stayed the afternoon.

She knew he was still working on finding his son but still, he was ready to postpone his task just few hours with her. She had wanted to kiss him so bad but something had held her back and she only dropped a sweet kiss on the corner of his mouth. But when they looked at each other, she knew it was enough.

He had suggested they watched a movie - something she had never experienced before. Belle being curious - she already knew what it was at the time but still wanted to experience it for real. She had heard movies were more popular than book and though she didn't understand why, there was one she wanted to see.

It was young Henry who had told her about. She saw him in Granny's a lot with his fairytales book - a book she really wanted to read. It was Henry who had spilled something about some Disney movies. And now, she was bringing the subject to Rumple. Seeing how his brows raised with amusement but how his lips became pinched - they both knew it was not something he was going to enjoy. He didn't tell.

He just managed to find the movie and sat, tensed. Yet, he gladly accepted Belle's cuddling form against him. She devoured every little second of the movie, knowing Rumple mostly kept his eyes on her. She remembers fondly of his warmth, his love, this little moment of happiness.

When Belle left after dozen of kisses, she had hoped she didn't leave Rumple uneasy. She knew him - knew he mourned all those years, him chasing her. She didn't want him to think she wanted a fairytale like that. She just wanted him - but she did love romance.

It only takes ten seconds. Ten seconds for Belle to remember that sweet rainy day and how she loved him at the time.

But now, in a beautiful gown, dressed like a princess, she realizes how much Rumple gets her. She knows he learnt every little thing about her, cherished every memory of them together. And even if she is still persuaded he didn't like - or watch that movie ; for her, he will do everything.

At that moment, just knowing she is his wife, just being Mrs Gold makes her die of happiness. She closes the distance, let him lead her on the music. She can smell her unique perfume, feel the warmth of his body, his breath against her sensitive skin. Right now, she wishes to be immortal - to live with him forever.


End file.
